“Cloud computing” services provide shared resources, applications, and information to computers and other devices upon request. In cloud computing environments, services can be provided by one or more servers accessible over the Internet rather than installing software locally on in-house computer systems. Cloud computing typically involves over-the-Internet provision of dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources. Technological details can be abstracted from the users who no longer have need for expertise in, or control over, the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them.
Database resources can be provided in a cloud computing context. However, with conventional database management techniques, it can be difficult for one user to know about the activity of other users of a database system in the cloud. For example, the actions of a particular user, such as a salesperson, on a database resource may be important to the user's boss. The salesperson can create a report about what the salesperson has done and email it to the boss, but such reports may be untimely and incomplete. Also, it may be difficult to identify other users who might benefit from the information in the report.